


О пользе классической литературы

by fandom KosmoOluhov 2020 (KosmoOluhov)



Series: Космоолухи. Драбблы-мини G-T [4]
Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain, Космоолухи - цикл книг Ольги Громыко | Kosmooluhi - books by Olga Gromyko
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosmoOluhov/pseuds/fandom%20KosmoOluhov%202020
Summary: Лансу дали очень важную работу!
Series: Космоолухи. Драбблы-мини G-T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835272
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	О пользе классической литературы

Утро на Кассандре дышало свежестью, сияло и кипело живностью. В каждом кусте, в каждой древесной кроне что-то шевелилось, пищало, покряхтывало, из каждой пасти и клюва вырывались свист и щелканье. Белая липучая древовидная Cuscutakassandria стояла вся в цвету. В воздухе разливался терпкий приторный аромат.

Ланс вышел из шлюза с ведром краски и длинной кистью в руке. Он оглядел «Мозгоед» и впал в глубокую тоску. Никогда еще старый армейский транспортник не казался ему таким огромным! Жизнь потеряла всякий смысл. Вселенная обесцветилась. Вздохнув, Ланс окунул кисть в ведро и провел ею по одному из посадочных стабилизаторов. Снова обмакнул, снова провел. Сравнил две полоски с парсеками не охваченного краской пространства и совсем пал духом.

Из шлюза на трап вышел Дэн с небольшим контейнером в руках. Ланс знал, что в этом контейнере содержатся канцтовары, доставленные на Кассандру по личному заказу главы ОЗК Киры Гибульской. Дэн уже перетащил в ее офис два похожих контейнера и вернулся за третьим. Таскать ящики в Кирино логово Лансу не хотелось, хотя задание было простым и понятным, как он любил, но там же пахло медикаментами и дезинфектантом… И вообще, заманят, запрут, и «Мозгоед» улетит без него…

Но сейчас он посмотрел на это задание совсем другими глазами. В офисе Киры на стенах висели картины! Настоящие, привезенные с Земли. А Ланс как раз начал изучать портретную живопись. Вот бы посмотреть! И еще Ланс вспомнил, что Дэн с каждым ящиком зависал в замке по меньшей мере на час, и капитану приходилось вызывать его по комму.

— Дэн…

— Что?

— Давай я отнесу ящик, а ты немного покрасишь.

— Не могу. Капитан велел мне не задерживаться. Он сказал… — Дэн сосредоточился и заговорил голосом капитана: — «Дэн, если Ланс будет склонять тебя красить «Мозгоед», иди своей дорогой и не вздумай ему помогать. Он сам с покраской разберется».

— Я быстро. Он не узнает.

— Он сказал, что, если я возьму кисть, он меня пол в грузовом отсеке мыть заставит.

— Не заставит. Полина там три дня назад мыла. А я тебе Mon Cherie дам.

Дэн заколебался.

— С сиропом и вишенкой!

— Вкусно, наверно! Только если быстро. Но капитан…

— У меня еще пачка чипсов есть. И банка кошачьего корма. С индейкой!

Дэн был всего-навсего киборгом, а соблазн — слишком велик. Он поставил контейнер на ступеньку трапа и потянулся за кистью, заботливо утопленной в ведре. Но мгновение спустя он уже летел к замку с ящиком в руках, Ланс водил кистью по стабилизатору, а капитан исчезал в недрах корабля с ремнем в руках и Котькой под мышкой.

Но вдохновения Ланса хватило не надолго. Он думал о том, как плодотворно рассчитывал провести этот день, и скорбь его умножалась. Сначала он собирался расчесать и выгулять Сеню, затем изучить подборку репродукций импрессионистов, после этого попытаться сделать копию с одной из них… Или выполнить в их манере пару набросков. Когда солнце Кассандры заходит, так интересно ложатся тени.

Вот сейчас из замка появятся другие киборги и поднимут его на смех за то, что люди — люди! — заставили его работать! И это в выходной день! Ланс продолжал мрачно возить кистью по обшивке. Вот если бы он мог что-нибудь нарисовать… И вдруг его осенило вдохновение. Настоящее ослепительное вдохновение!

Он обмакнул кисть в ведро и продолжил работать. Скоро из-за угла показался Лаки — тот самый киборг, который донимал Ланса одним и тем же вопросом: когда он, наконец, начнет убивать людей. Походка у Лаки была легкая, подпрыгивающая — он явно наслаждался жизнью. Лаки размахивал своей разрисованной битой и время от времени издавал звуки, напоминающие саундтрек идущего в прямом эфире боксерского поединка: «Й-е-е-х, у-у-х, тра-ах, бах, шмяк, бум». Подойдя поближе, он замедлил шаг, развернулся, треснул воображаемого противника битой, потом, видимо, послал к удаленной базе мяч, то бишь голову этого воображаемого противника, вытянулся, наблюдая за полетом снаряда, и стал не торопясь разворачиваться к следующему нападающему, а то и двоим. Повертел битой над головой с угрожающим «у-у-у», потом отбил пару ударов, прыгнул, перекатился, вскочил с торжествующим «ага» и «вот тебе!» и... увидел Ланса.

Тот продолжал усердно красить вторую посадочную стойку, не обращая внимания на объявившегося кибер-ниндзя. Лаки уставился на него и сказал:

— Ага, попался!

Ответа не было. Ланс рассматривал свой последний мазок глазами художника, потом еще раз осторожно провел кистью по стойке и отступил, любуясь результатами. Лаки подошел и встал рядом с ним. Потом сказал:

— Люди всегда заставляют киборгов работать.

Ланс, не оборачиваясь, парировал:

— Где ты видишь работу?

— А это что? Люди сами не хотят. Заставляют нас. Их надо убить.

Ланс ответил небрежно:

— А мне нравится.

— Тебе нравится работать на людей?

Кисть все так же равномерно двигалась по стойке.

— А почему нет? Ты когда-нибудь красил космический корабль?

После этого все дело представилось в новом свете. Лаки перестал размахивать битой. Ланс вдохновенно водил кистью взад и вперед, останавливаясь время от времени, чтобы полюбоваться результатом, добавлял мазок, другой, опять любовался результатом, а Лаки следил за каждым его движением, проявляя все больше и больше интереса к делу. Вдруг он сказал:

— Дай мне тоже покрасить.

Ланс задумался.

— Нет, Лаки, капитан поручил это мне. Для Станислава Федотовича это очень важно. Это же внешняя обшивка. Тут не каждый киборг справится.

— Пусти попробовать, хоть чуть-чуть. А я бы тебя пустил.

— А как же капитан? Дэн тоже хотел покрасить, а он не позволил. И Тед хотел, и Полина. Но он никому не позволил. Вдруг ты все испортишь…

— Я же буду стараться. Ну пусти, я попробую. Я тебе два мелка дам.

— Ну, ладно… Хотя нет, Лаки, лучше не надо. У нас капитан строгий. Я боюсь.

— Я тебе все мелки отдам!

Ланс сделал вид, что выпустил кисть из рук с большой неохотой. И пока бывший кибер-ниндзя трудился над грузовым отсеком на солнцепеке, удалившийся от дел художник рисовал в своем блокноте, попутно обдумывая дальнейший план порабощения доверчивых киборгов. За киборгами дело не стало. Они ежеминутно выбегали из замка покойной Ванессы Кассандрийской, подходили, чтобы посмеяться над Лансом, — и оставались красить транспортник. Когда Лаки выдохся, Ланс продал следующую очередь Каю за желто-синий маркер, а когда того позвала Мэй Ким, Ворон купил очередь за огромный подарочный карандаш с толстым и мягким грифелем. Этим карандашом было удобно рисовать на стенах. К середине дня Ланс стал обладателем двух альбомов, трех кисточек, набора юного химика, растворителя и коробки акварельных красок. Весь блокнот Ланса оказался истраченным на зарисовки. Он успел попробовать себя в манере Сезанна, Тулуз-Лотрека и даже Матисса. Если бы не кончилась краска, он бы добрался и до Пикассо.

Дэн заметил сидящую в тенечке Трикси с пакетиком каремелек. Девушка Bond с интересом наблюдала за процессом.

— А ты как отмазалась? — спросил Дэн, запуская руку в пакетик.

— А я книжку читала, — ответила Трикси. — Мама с детства приучала нас к классической литературе.


End file.
